Bella Bianchi
)]] Name: Bella Antonia Bianchi Gender: Female Age: 16 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Ballet, acting, classical music, dolls and plush toys, reality TV Appearance: Bella has dark brown, somewhat wavy hair, that she prefers to keep short. It has been cut about chin-length in a layered style, with the back slightly shorter to expose her neck a bit more and some semblance of bangs. While she has tried to grow it out, she tends to find herself going back to a shorter style. She is of Italian descent; her mother was born in Italy, while her father had both Sicilian and Italian origins. As a result of this, she tans easily. Bella does wear make-up, usually consisting of lipstick, eyeliner, and mascara, although she actually doesn't like wearing make-up too much and takes the opportunity to go without as much as possible. Her nose is slightly large but straight. She has large green eyes, with naturally long eyelashes. Her lips are a little thin, with a large mouth to go with it. Her face is somewhat heart shaped, with slight cheekbones. Bella has somewhat trimmed, though expressive, eyebrows. Bella's figure is one you'd usually expect of a ballet dancer; lean and flexible, with broad shoulders and long arms and legs. She is about 5'2, and weighs 106 pounds, making her the lower end of average in terms of weight. She's not fond of showing off her feet, due to them having callouses and other unsightly maladies caused by ballet. In terms of fingernails, Bella tends to paint hers, usually dark green or blue. Bella's outfit choices tend to go on the girlish side, with skirts and blouses, though when she feels up for it she has been known to wear jean shorts. However, when the weather is cool out she tends to cover up, wearing a navy blue blazer over her clothes. Most of the colors she picks out for outfits are black, darker shades of blue, and shades of olive green, though she is willing to wear other colors. She does not like to wear heels, due to her feet often being sore from ballet, and tries to go for as comfortable shoes as possible. At the start of SOTF-TV, she was dressed in an olive green short-sleeved blouse and a pleated black suspender skirt that is slightly above knee-length. She wore matching dark green long socks with comfortable dark brown ankle boots. Around her neck she wore a black velvet choker with a cameo design that was originally her mother's; however, this was removed from her body due to having to put the collar on her. Biography: Bella's mother was one Berta Bianchi, who in her glory days was a successful ballet dancer and stage entertainer, having been in the New Mexico Ballet Company in her youth. While the economic issues with entertainment did have an impact on her success, she was able to make it very far, having a degree of fame and acknowledgement in her field. Berta retired at the age of 31 due to a leg injury, and no longer dances professionally. Instead, she currently works as a choreographer and dance instructor. Berta met Bella's father, Giuseppe Mancini, a surgeon, at a dinner party one evening, and the two hit it off, eventually getting married. Two years after their marriage, however, things were not going well, and the two decided to file for divorce. During the divorce proceedings, it transpired that Berta was pregnant, further complicating the issue. The papers were only finalized once the child, Bella, was born. Berta was often away, either working or being with her friends. As a result of this, Bella usually spent a fair amount of time at a family friend's house. Berta's friend had a child her age, which kept Bella from being too lonely. While Berta was away fairly often, she was well-off enough due to her previous success and current work as a choreographer that Bella didn't have to worry about not getting what she wanted or needed. Berta was a fan of classical music, and as a result of growing up with it Bella has grown fond of it too. While she does listen to some of the more popular music, Bella tends to prefer either traditional or contemporary classical, and if the topic comes up she can go at length about it. Starting from elementary, Berta started to attempt to get Bella interested in dance and acting. At first, this started as simple encouragement, helping her learn whatever she needed to learn. The Bianchi house had plenty of space to practice, and Berta had plenty of ways to help improve her at that age. However, as time went on, people began to compliment Bella on perceived talent in dance and acting at that age, and Berta began pushing harder as a result. By the time she was ten, Bella was practicing every other day, either with an instructor or with her mother. Berta had always felt that Bella had a lot of capability as a performer, and has always tried to push her into becoming successful. If asked about her skill as a ballet dancer and actress, Bella has always said that her skill isn't in any way abnormal. However, she does have some degree of talent, in part because her mother has been pushing her as much. From age twelve, Berta also started taking Bella to auditions in the area for people her age. Usually these were for bit parts in commercials or music videos, or at most, film. Usually Bella didn't get a role in these auditions, in part due to the large amount of people signing up with each one. However, she has made minor background roles in music videos. While this does stress Bella out, she does like seeing her mother happy whenever she gets called back. Her relationship with Berta has always been a somewhat unusual one. Berta has been known to spoil her, and treat her to things when she feels she has done particularly well. Bella has always been fond of dolls and plush toys, and likes getting new ones, perhaps to the point of starting her own collection of them. This is one thing Berta likes to get Bella. However, they have argued a lot with each other. As Bella grew older, she started questioning Berta, and the two frequently fought over various things. One such example would be Bella's love of reality television. Starting from freshman year, Bella started to watch reality TV shows that she had found while channel surfing, and enjoyed them, even if she felt it could get a little silly sometimes. While she has been fond of re-run clips of past reality TV shows, including Survivor and The Mole, her favorite happens to be SOTF-TV, in large part because it's what's on these days and what people tend to talk about. Whenever she has the time and its on, she tends to watch a bit of it. She particularly finds what happens in the games interesting in a way different from other reality TV, due to the high stakes and drama involved, and she tends to talk to other students at school about it when the topic comes up. Bella has even wrote a bit of fanfiction for it in her minimal spare time, under the screenname "bebidoll07". Most of this fanfiction and her general involvement in the fandom tend to be of the shipping variety. Berta disapproves of her television habits, in spite of Bella going to the SOTF-TV sponsored Davison; she in particular does not like Bella seeing the potentially sexual and violent content SOTF-TV especially can contain. This has been a sore issue between the two of them. As for her father, Bella doesn't usually see him too often. Lately Giuseppe been attempting to become part of her life more often, occasionally stopping by to see her. Bella does not know what to think of him; on one hand, she is aware that he is her father and that he should mean something to her. On the other, it's been hard for her to emotionally connect to him as her father, due to not seeing him very often. At school, Bella comes off as a polite, if somewhat nervous, girl. Bella comes off as somewhat formal for her age in behavior and speech, though when talking to people she is close to she tends to behave in a more casual and informal manner. For this reason, she comes off as slightly charismatic and more confident than she actually is. It is somewhat easy for her to get stressed out, as a mixture of school and her mother's pressure are often going on at once. When she gets particularly stressed out, she can become somewhat snippy and frustrated without realizing it. Grades-wise, she tends to get Cs, due to frequently being busy and stressed out. However, she does see tutors to help her keep her grades up. The classes she tends to get the best grades at are English and P.E., while she doesn't do so well in Social Studies and Science, particularly Biology. While she has been invited to social outings such as going to a friend's house or a party, she's very frequently unable to go due to being busy. For this reason, she actually doesn't know many of her classmates outside of an academic setting, and is in fact rather shy and self-conscious when dealing with some of them, fearing criticism. Despite this, Bella does have people who like her; not only does she come off as polite, but she's also kind-hearted and hard-working. Bella is part of Davison's drama club, and she often works hard for any projects that may come up, as well as helping anyone in the club who needs some feedback or something moved. She can, however, be somewhat clingy; as noted, Bella doesn't have many friends that she sees outside of school. For this reason, she gets lonely easily, and while it isn't noticeable in most scenarios she can be somewhat protective of those close to her. For this same reason, it's somewhat easy for her to get pushed around by others, as she does not like disappointing others. Notably, despite watching SOTF-TV, Bella is quite squeamish when it comes to blood and injuries, perhaps to the point of a blood-needle-injury phobia. When smelling or seeing real blood and injuries it's easy for her to become nauseous and nervous. At least once she has fainted when someone had injured themselves on campus. Bella tends not to do so well with needles, either, and has to look away when seeing someone, on TV or in real life, who has to be injected. The main reason why she is able to watch SOTF-TV at all is because she tends to focus more on character interactions and while the show does trigger her fear from time to time, usually she takes a break when she does feel overwhelmed by a particularly gruesome scene. As a result of her current television habits, Bella has become less squeamish over time due to desensitization; at first she tried to watch only scenes with little-to-no violence depicted, but later moved on to some of the somewhat more violent content when she felt ready. Overall, most of the time she doesn't feel as nauseous when seeing blood and injuries on TV, in large part due to her being separate from it; she does, however, have to know that a scene involving blood or violence is coming up, so that she could mentally prepare for it when she watches it. Her attitude towards actually dealing with injuries have changed much less, in that she still feels as uncomfortable seeing it. The smell of blood in particular tends to get to her, which can make her feel ill very easily. Bella is also not good with directions. It's easy to her to become lost, and even with a map or someone giving her help she can still have problems finding her way around. When she first started going to Davison, for example, it took her well into freshman year to get an idea of where everything is. Because of this, Bella often has to stand close to someone else whenever her class is going on a trip. It is presumed that Bella's plans after school is to begin studying at a ballet school to learn more. Already she has received offers for schools, despite being a junior, in part due to her mother's connections. While some part of her feels excited for this prospect, she does feel a bit of nervousness about it. In particular, she isn't sure if this is what she really wants to do with her life. However, because Berta seems insistent about her continuing and the compliments she has received on her work whenever showing her skills, she feels somewhat like she has to. Advantages: Bella is flexible and athletic from her ballet recitals. In addition, she has a degree of charisma to her due to her politeness. Bella is also fairly kind-hearted, which is another factor in getting others on her side. Having seen SOTF-TV before, she knows a bit about strategy relating to it. Her acting skills could come in handy if she needs to lie or present a front. Bella has a good work ethic, which means she isn't likely to slack off on any duties. Disadvantages: Unfortunately, she doesn't do too well with stress or criticism, as shown by a history of anxiety. While she does know how to be charismatic, she barely interacts with most of her classmates outside of an academic context, and can actually be fairly shy on occasion, particularly when dealing with her classmates outside of school. Despite the fact that she can deal with watching SOTF-TV just fine, actual violence and blood tends to make her significantly squeamish. Bella is not particularly good with direction, and has a bad habit of getting lost easily. While not particularly noticeable most of the time, she can be somewhat clingy and protective of those close to her. Bella can be pushed around easily by others, regardless of what she personally wants. Designated Number: Cobalt Jellyfish 1 (CJ1). ---- Designated Weapon: 12 pack of instant sleeping pills Mentor Comment: "I've seen this all before. She's gonna want those pills close at hand before the end, I'll tell you that." Evaluations on Bebinator)]] Handled By: 'KamiKaze '''Kills: ' Gene Steward, Paisley Hopkins 'Killed By: 'Corin Albanesi 'Collected Weapons: '''12 pack of instant sleeping pills (designated weapon), fire extinguisher (found at Aqua-Museum; discarded near Gene's body), CZ 75 (from Yagmur Tekindor; returned shortly after), pony pogo stick (from Gene Steward) '''Allies: 'Eden Bishop, Cathryn Bailey, Will Brackenrig, Aidan Adelman,Yagmur Tekindor, Regina Aston, Tucker Hopkins 'Enemies: 'Gene Steward, Paisley Hopkins, Vahka Basayev 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Bella's fanservice costume was a Sweet Lolita outfit. While she didn't wear it at first, she started wearing it after the timeskip in "Picking Up The Pieces", after her clothes were covered in a mixture of Paisley's and her own blood. A description of the outfit can be read in this post. * It's implied that Bella had feelings for Shadi on a few occasions. This was originally going to be a more significant plot point, but this didn't come to be. Her handler has also confirmed Bella as bisexual. * Her handler has also admitted that parts of Bella were originally inspired by the 2011 anime Madoka Magica and the 2010 film Black Swan. However, she evolved from this. * As part of her narrative voice, her handler intentionally avoided using the word "blood" or similar, as a way of indicating Bella's blood-injection-injury phobia. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Bella, in chronological order Memory: *A Royale With Cheese Sandbox: *A Pizza The Action SOTF-TV: *You Snooze, You Lose *The Jellies Experience *Rock the Flock *Picking Up The Pieces *The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway *I (Don't) Remember Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Bella. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters